Tale of Jay: Third of a LEGO Ninjago Trilogy
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Jay tells about building his wings, and how an oni made him realize his lesson.
1. Chapter 1: The Flying Jay

Kai joined the others after finishing the dishes. His mind buzzed with what he'd just heard. Cole had faced a kaiden, an evil ghost sworn on vengeance. Zane hadn't needed to face a creature, but had almost drowned after falling into a very fast river. Kai himself had fought his share of course, but something about the other's stories just amazed him.

"Okay Jay," he said as he reentered the group, "Your turn. What did you have to learn before I came along?"

"Limits," Jay replied, "What mine were and a safe way to test them and push them. Though I guess I could also say what it was like to be-"

"Don't give away the story before you tell it," Cole said cutting him off.

"Just start from the beginning," Zane agreed.

Jay stood at the top of the dojo. fastened to his back was a frame. stretched across said from was a strong yet light material. It looks very much like Jay had grown a set of dragon's wings.

Taking a deep breath he jumped from the roof. His wings caught the air around him and, with a great deal of unintended spinning he glided down safely.

Jay frowned. Better than many previous attempts, as well as less painful but not the results he wanted. Perhaps he needed to...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Dojo door opening. Zane stepped out looked at Jay and called in, "It's okay Cole. Jay's just got...something on his back."

"Wings," Jay said turning around so Zane could have a better look. "Been working on them for months. This is the first time I've been able to try out this design though."

"Incredible!" Zane said touching them gently, "They look just like a real dragon's wings!"

"I'll say they do!" Cole said stepping out to see for himself, "I thought you were a real dragon when you went past my window! You scared me right out of tabi boots!"

"Sorry," Jay said folding them back, "I didn't know you were afraid of dragons Cole. I mean you faced that kaiden without a hint of fear, well until it started throwing everything in the room at you and hurt your ankle. You were probably a little nervous then."

"Normal excitement," said Cole defensively, "There's nothing else that scares me."

"If I may change the topic slightly," Zane put in, "Why are you working on dragon wings, Jay?"

"To help me fly of course. Imagine what distance we could travel if we could fly! People from another country could need a ninja's help and we'd be there in no time. The only problems is they can't fly yet. I only just managed to get them to glide,0 even that's not very good,"

"How much time have you had to work on them?" Zane asked.

"Not a lot what with all the training. Not that I'm complaining. We're ninja's what's not to like?" Jay answered.

At that moment Sensei Wu stepped out. The ninja quickly got into position to start their training for the day. But Sensei Wu did not set down his tea set.

"I must leave for a while," he announced, "An oni has been spotted in the area. Apparently a few of them don't think they lost fairly to Momotaro. He must be dealt with. Please stay out of trouble. I don't want to return early," with that he starts down the mountain.

The 3 ninjas stared after him. Onis were Japanese demons. In the legend of Momotaro they had lost to a great hero an hadn't troubled the earth for centuries. Why would one suddenly appear now?

"I sense trouble," said Zane, "Sensei knows what ever mode the oni come is bad news...to much for us to handle yet."

A thought then struck Jay.

"Who cares! We have the dojo to ourselves! Think of the opportunities! We can work out new systems to beet the training equipment! We can stay up late and have fun! And I can spend even more time figuring out how to make us fly!" He exclaimed.

"Jay's right! Who knows when this will happen again! lets make the best of this!" Cole smiled.

"I agree." Zane nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: Cole's Advice

"Those wings your had us put on when we got the weapon of lightning. That was the finished product wasn't it?" Kai asked.

"Anything but finished, Kai, though now that we have dragons to ride, I guess I don't need them to fly. Still I want to see if I can do it. If anything just to say that I did," Jay told him.

"Jay did get pretty far with them during that time though, but he was never satisfied," Zane said, "Which turned out to be a problem."

"Wasn't entirely his fault though," Cole added, "he was just trying to do his best at what he likes to do. Just his approach was wrong."

"Who's telling this story?" Jay asked.

"Sorry go on," said Cole quieting.

Three days later Sensei wu still had not yet returned. Jay crept into the the Dojo's collection of writings. He looked through them vigorously looking for anything that could keep his invention off the ground. He had taken great strides in controlling its glide. But he could not keep in in the air for more than a few seconds.

"So that's what an Oni looks like."

Jay turned to the sound of Zane's voice and saw him and Cole doing some research themselves.

"Cole! Zane! I didn't hear you two come in...Of course we are ninjas," Jay stammered.

"We figured we should prepare ourselves incase the oni comes here," said Zane, "Oni's are not something to be taken lightly. For one thing they can possess people."

Jay suddenly realized both his friends had a concerned look on their face.

"What?" he asked.

"The best way to protect yourself from possession is to have low levels of stress. Jay we've ben watching you work with your dragons wings, and your pushing yourself too hard," said Zane.

"Zane's right," Cole agreed "Jay take it from an expert. It's okay to push your limits and do your best. but it needs to be in baby steps. If you give it too much at once you don't get anywhere and you can really hurt yourself."

"That may work with physical strength, but inventing s completely different. Inventing is taking an idea on testing out every possible way to make that idea work. Physical strength just requires a lot of moving around and heavy weights," Jay said, "Thanks for the concern, you two but I'm alright."

Jay then left the room. In truth he wasn't sure what to think. Cole knew a lot about pushing limits, but nothing about inventing. There was a difference right. Alright...he had been pretty tired lately. In just the days he had taken his invention from a loopy glide to a strait line that lasted 10 seconds. A huge jump but it left him a bit tired out.

Jay knew he couldn't hide it either. Cole and Zane must have noticed how hard it had been for him to wake up each morning. His reaction time was slowed immensely when training on their own. If Sensei Wu were with them, Jay'd never beat the time limit. And at time's he'd just feel dizzy and have to sit down for a moment.

It was no wonder Cole and Zane were concerned. For the second day now they had urged him to slow down.

"But I'm not flying!" Jay told himself firmly. "I need to be able to fly! Then I'll do what they ask. Is waiting that long so unreasonable?"

Jay found himself wandering back to his room. He took out his latest design in wings and looked over them carefully. Perhaps the material among the frame was to stretched. A slightly looser design may give the pair something to push on to help hold it up.

Jay took off the material stretched across and stretched across more of the some kind. He carefully attached it so the same amount off looseness was between each "Rib" as he called it.

It was late when Jay finished, too late to test it. With a sigh he gave up for the night, Lay down on his sleeping pallet,

and blew out the candle.


	3. Chapter 3: Possessed

Chapter 3: Possessed!

Jay started to shiver a bit at this part.

"Cold?" Kai asked.

Jay shook his head, "Nah. Just thinking about what happened next gives me the shakes. Kai I'm not sure you want to hear this Just before you go to sleep."

"This is when the Oni comes in then?" Kai asked.

The other three nodded.

"Jay was to worn out to save himself. He was an easy target," Zane said sadly.

"We got there to late to save him," Cole added.

"You guys are talking as if he died," Kai said, "And I know that didn't happen."

"No what happened was way worse," said Jay continuing.

Jay awoke to heavy footsteps. He squinted through the darkness. Trying to see who had entered his room. Giving up he turned to relight his candle. Before he could turn back to looking something with large hands grabbed him forcefully.

Jay Let out a scream which was cut of when he found he couldn't control his movements. Not even his breathing was under his control. What's happening? he thought frantically.

Cole and Zane must have heard his scream, because they charged into the room?

"Jay, What's wrong?" Cole asked.

He was about to come Closer to Jay when Zane stepped in front of him preventing it.

"Don't go near him. I sense a very evil presence inside of him. I think he is possessed by the oni," Zane said.

Much to Jay horror the next thing he knew he was leaping at his friends in an attack position. Zane And Cole dodged and Jay landed on his feet in the hallway cracking the floorboards beneath him. He wipped around again facing his fellow ninjas.

His hands and feet flew towards them without his will for them to do so. Jay was attacking his friends. Cole and Zane dodged blocked every move as the two of them teamed prooved to be too much for the oni to handle with just one body. At one point Cole's foot landed in Jays stomach knocking him back, but doing little harm. The two chose this moment to back up them selves in attempt to avoid another fury of limbs.

"Jay! Snap put of it!," Cole shouted at him, "We're your friends! You have to stop this oni!"

"I'm trying," Jay thought desperately. But he jsut couldn't concentrate enough to make any of the real him come out. The oni had control. But why?

Jay again lept this time knocking Zane into the window. Jay watches helplessly as it looked like zane would fall out. Cole only just in time pulled zane back into the room. Zane had some cuts but didn't seem to badly hurt.

"Can we fight back with out hurting Jay?" Cole asked, sounding desperate.

Zane shook his head. "It's still Jay's body. We just have to hold him off until Sensei gets back."

The two grabbed the blanket off the Sleeping pallet Jay had been resting on and ran forward attempting to cocoon Jay in it.  
>But no sooner had they succeed that jay felt his arms hold more strength than he thought possible and rip the encasing rags of the blanket to fall onto the floor.<p>

Jay again tried to regain control. Again he coun't. He felt too tired to do it was the only reason why that he could come up with. He then recalled his friends' warning about oni possessing people who were stressed and tired, and how worried they had been. I brought this onto myself...and onto my friends, he bitterly realized.

Please! He thought, let this turn out alright. I have to apologize for this.

At that moment A tornado of gold flew into the room knocking jay into the way. The tornado slowed and soon showed itself to by Sensei Wu!

Sensei Wu put his Bamboo Pole on Jay's chest. His eyes looked more feirce than Jay had ever seen them before.

"COME OUT!" he commanded, "RETURN TO YOUR OWN HOME! THIS IS NOT MOMOTARO! AWAY FROM HIM!"

Slowly Jay felt himself return to control of his body. The light was dim and he felt very weak, but he saw the shadow. It was an oger like beats with horns, thick skin, and large fangs protruding from its mouth. That was all Jay saw before it everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Normal

Kai stared at Jay. He couldn't say a word. Jay had not fought the oni at all. He'd been possessed by it. And it had nearly cost, not only his life but Cole and Zane's life. He realized what he had meant when he said what had happened was worse than death.

"I don't know if any of us would still be alive, if sensei didn't come spinning in like a gold tornado when he did. for that matter I wonder why his spinjitsu tornado is gold. Gold's not an element," Jay said.

Kai laughed. This being the case didn't change Jay one bit. He was still the overly talkative, inventive, blue ninja of lightning the team knew so well.

"The oni fled after Jay fainted," said zane filling in what Jay didn't know, "we were relieved when Sensei told us Jay would be okay."

"There was nothing we could do after that except get him back on his sleeping pallet and wait for him to wake up to see if he felt any better," Cole added, "So...that what we did."

Then then quieted to let Jay finish the story.

When Jay woke up he thought at first the whole thing had been a dream. But when he woke up and looked into Sensei's eyes, he knew it wasn't.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" Jay asked.

"I'm afraid not, Jay. But thankfully it's all turned out well now," Sensei Wu replied gently.

"What time is it?" Jay asked sitting up.

"2:00 in the afternoon," Sensei replied.

"2:00! Oh np...what about cooking breakfast and lunch! And then there's training! We can't beat the course unless all of us are there! And then theres..." Jay rambled frantically.

"Relax!" Sensei cut him off, "No one trained today. I took care of the cooking and your chores. you needed your sleep after last night. As for your team I'm sure by now Zane has sensed you waking up and that they are on their way to see you."

Sure enough at that moment the door opened and in came Zane and Cole looking very relieved. Zane had some bandages where the window had cut him the night before, but other than that the two looked fine.

"I'll let you 3 talk," Sensei wu said standing. He turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Sensei," Jay called.

Sensei wu turned back to his student.

"Thanks...for saving us that is," Jay said smiling.

Sensei Wu smiled back and gently bopped Jay's head with his pole. "Perhaps from now on you'll know to prepare for threats you know about," he said.

Sensei wu then left the room. Cole and Zane sat beside Jay's sleeping pallet.

"How do you feel?" Zane asked.

"Better than I would have expected," said Jay, "and better than I have been feeling the past few days to be honest. You two were right. I was pushing my limits to hard. I owe both of you an apology, especially you Cole. I should have listened to the expert."

"It's okay, Jay," Cold told him, "I'm just glad things didn't go worse than they did."

Jay nodded agreeing, "So am I. I can hardly believe it, but I don't feel like anything happened to me. I just feel like regular old me."

"And still as talkative as ever," said Cole.

"And that ended that. I was no longer possesed and hadn't had any after effects. The next day everything was back to normal," Jay concluded.

"Sheesh..." said Kai shaking his head, "I'm not sure which of you had the worst inncident to teach you a lesson."

"It was frightening," Zane agreed, "but it got the job done."

"Come to think of it," said cole, "I'll bet that's why sensei's being so tough on your impatience. he doesn't want you to learn the hard way too."

"I guess that make sense," said Kai thinking, "But I think I'll stay with who I am. Learning the hard way seems to earn Sensei's respect."

The others laughed. It seemed some lessons had to be learned the hard way for them to sink in. But they knew when the time came for the lesson, they'd be right on Kai's side, that they had been for the past three lessons.


End file.
